Jangan tanyakan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mereka tidak ingin mendengar apapun kata orang lain.


**Owari no Seraph © Takayaki Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Hyakuya Mikaela, Hyakuya Yuuichirou

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Jangan tanyakan  
**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Bukan karena sudah tidak ada lagi wanita cantik dan baik yang pantas dinikahi, bukan seperti itu. Alasan kenapa Hyakuya Mikaela memilih untuk tetap bersama dengan Hyakuya Yuuichirou sesungguhnya lebih sederhana dari apa yang orang-orang pikir; alasannya adalah karena mereka keluarga.

"Untuk apa aku membuat keluarga baru kalau sekarangpun aku sudah punya?" Kurang lebih begitu yang Mikaela katakan pada Shinoa di acara pernikahan Mitsuba bulan lalu.

Dia kekeh dengan pendiriannya yang tidak tertarik untuk mencari wanita dan meneruskan garis keturunan. Katanya hidup berdua dengan Yuuichirou adalah pilihan paling baik dan tepat.

"Tapi Mika-san,"

"Dengar Shinoa-san, aku tidak perduli dengan perasaanmu pada Yuu-chan, ataupun dengan nasib satu orang wanita yang akan kehilangan penanam bibit sperma di rahimnya."

"Bukan satu, tapi dua. Dua orang wanita!"

"Terserahlah, yang jelas aku akan bertindak lebih kasar lagi dari ini kalau kau berani mendekati Yuu-chan. Dia milikku!"

Memangnya salah kalau Mikaela hanya ingin bersama dengan Yuuichirou? Tidak ada hukum yang melarang kebersamaan keluarga di dunia ini, tidak ada hukum yang menyalahkan cinta Mikaela untuk Yuuichirou dalam hal ini.

Lagi pula Mikaela tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau keluarganya hanya beranggotakan dua orang pria. Tidak ada wanita, tidak ada anak, tidak masalah baginya, dan Mikaela yakin Yuuichirou juga berpikir seperti itu. Selama bersama dengan Yuuichirou maka dunianya sudah penuh, tidak butuh karakter tambahan lain untuk meramaikan.

"Tujuan berkeluarga itu beda dengan berternak, aku dan Yuu-chan memilih untuk terus bersama bukan karena ingin memperbanyak spesies, kami bersama karena kami saling membutuhkan. Ingat itu, dasar wanita sial!"

0o0o0o0o0

Bukan cuma satu atau dua wanita yang ada di sekitar Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Masih ada Ashuramaru, Hiiragi Shinoa, bahkan Krul Tepes yang siap menyediakan rahim untuk ditanami bibit-bibit anak berkwalitas A+ miliknya dan Mikaela, tapi masalahnya Yuuichirou tidak ingin memberikan bibit itu—tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mikaela lebih tepatnya.

Tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Mikaela, yang jelas Yuuichirou sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menitipkan bibitnya pada wanita manapun, dia lebih suka membuang itu sia-sia saat menikmati malam bersama dengan Mikaela. Kalau kata Guren, itu adalah tindakan bodoh, tapi Yuuichirou tidak begitu perduli pendapat Guren untuk yang satu ini.

Toh, umat manusia tidak akan musnah begitu saja hanya karena jalan yang Yuuichirou dan Mikaela pilih ini.

"_Kau akan menyesal nanti, Yuu." _

"Biarkan saja."

"_AH~! Jangan merengek padaku nanti kalau kau menyesalinya." _

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"_Baiklah, tidak masalah bagiku untuk menjadi pendampingmu, asal bayarannya sepadan." _

"Setelah berceramah panjang lebar seperti tadi kau masih minta bayaran?"

"_Yang tadi dan yang ini adalah dua hal berbeda." _

"Sebalah mananya yang berbeda?"

"_Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin semuanya berjalan lancar suruh Mika si keluarga kesayanganmu itu datang menemuiku dan ingatkan dia bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan aku minta sebagai bayaran dari keegoisan kalian berdua." _

"Hm, saat dia pulang nanti akan langsung aku sampaikan padanya."

"_...hah." _

"Terima kasih, Guren."

"_Hm." _

0o0o0o0o0

Pada dasarnya tidak ada yang salah dalam keputusan Mikaela dan Yuuichirou, hanya mungkin akal pikiran orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa keduanya sama-sama tidak tertarik menjadi ternak jantan yang hanya bisa membiaki. Mereka masih berpatok pada hukum tak tertulis turun temurun yang mengatakan bahwa dua pria bersama adalah sebuah dosa besar.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Mika."

"Kenapa, Yuu-chan?"

"Aku mengakui kalau memang kita yang menyimpang, kita yang berdosa dengan tidak mengindahkan larangan untuk tidak terus bersama seperti ini. Tapi Mika, aku tidak bisa meramalkan bagaimana hari esok jika kau tidak ada, terlalu menakutkan untuk aku ramal."

"Kita tidak berbuat dosa apapun."

"Tapi,"

"Kecuali kalau kau menganggap saling mencintai dalam keluarga itu adalah sebuah dosa."

Kenyataan bahwa penikahan satu gender sudah diakui di negara ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan bukan sebuah kesalahan. Lagi pula dengan atau tanpa adanya pernikahan sekalipun mereka tetap keluarga. Pernikahan itu hanya untuk mengubah sedikit status dalam keluarga mereka.

"Yuu-chan, jangan pernah dengarkan mereka. Mereka hanya menghasutmu agar kita berpisah."

"Ini bukan masalah dihasut dan menghasut, ini masalah ideologi kita yang bertentangan dengan mereka."

Yuuichirou mengakui, tangan Mikaela yang dingin sekalipun kalau digunakan untuk memeluknya tetap akan terasa hangat, sampai ke dalam dada bahkan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri juga kalau Yuuichirou tergila-gila dengan keberadaan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya. Jadi jangan tanyakan apa-apa lagi, dan biarkan saja ia bersama dengan orang yang dicintai ini.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**01/02/2019 22:22**

Salam kenal untuk para penghuni fandom ini.

Saya anak baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
